mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Production Structures (Dawn of Fire)
:This category page is about the '''Production Structures' of My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire. For the Utility Structures of My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire, see Utility Structures (Dawn of Fire).'' Production Structures produce or manufacture Crafting Items, which are used to fulfill a monster's request. All of these structures are only available on the Continent. There are currently seventeen Production Structures: sixteen of which are direct Production Structures whereby the player decides what to produce, and one indirect Production Structure, the Wondermine, which varies in what products it gives the player. Altogether, these structures provide the player with Experience, which helps with progressing through the game. Upgrades Production Structures can be upgraded by spending Coins and Crystals. Each Production Structure begins at level 1 and they can be upgraded as far as level 10. The cost of upgrading tends to increase with higher upgrade levels, though this is far from an absolute rule. With each level increase, the crafting speed of a Production Structure increases by 5% compared to its previous speed. For example, a level 5 Production Structure that has been upgraded four times from level 1 to level 5 will produce Crafting Items 20% faster than it did at level 1. This does not mean that the crafting times are shorter by that fraction. The actual equation is: New Time = Original Time x (Original Speed ⁄ New Speed) For example, if the crafting time for a Crafting Item is sixty minutes in a level 1 Production Structure, it will be 60 minutes * (1.00 ⁄ 1.2) = 50 minutes in a level 5 Production Structure. The following table shows the % speeds, % times, and differences in % times for each level compared to those of level 1 and those of the previous level. It also shows how long it would take to produce a Crafting Item with an original crafting time of ten hours (for example, Lemon Cake in the Bakery) for each level, and how much difference in time there is between each level for that ten-hour Crafting Item. Notice that while the speeds improve and the times decrease with each level, the amount of change gets smaller from one level to the next as the table descends. Since the cost to upgrade tends to increase with higher upgrade levels, it may be more cost-effective to upgrade several structures moderately than to upgrade just one or two to a very high level. Notes thumb *Some players have raised concerns about the accuracy of the speed increases. The x20 Diamond amount for a level 1 Diamond Extractor takes 48 hours and with the current equation at level 10, it takes the Diamond Extractor 48 hours * (1.0 ⁄ 1.45) = 33 hours, 6 minutes, and 12 seconds to produce the x20 Diamonds. In actuality however, a 45% reduction in speed is (48 hours * 0.55) = 26 hours and 24 minutes. The Monster Handlers have acknowledged this issue and could change the current algorithm in a future update. Category:Structures (Dawn of Fire) Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire Category:Production Structures (Dawn of Fire)